


God Wolf Slayers

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Furry, God Wolf, God Wolf Slayers, Half-Vampires, Harems, Immortality, Multi, Polygamy, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: A stranger shows up at Fairy Tail, but who is this stranger and what connection does this stranger have with Lucy? Well, we are about to find that answer to that and those that thought they knew Lucy, will find out they didn't know her after all. So follow me as the story begin. Right now!"





	1. Lucy's Older Sister

Fairy Tail was up to their own lively and rowdy antics as always. There was a brawl going on in the guild with several members involved while others avoided getting involved with it. This braw started with Natsu and Gray as they butted heads calling each other names as they argued with each other, but it soon spread through the guild like wildfire as more got involved in the brawl. Wendy was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild with Carla and Lisanna smiling at the rowdiness of the guild and trying to stay out of the brawl that was going on. Happy was cheering on Natsu while trying to offer Carla a fish that she was ignoring. Levy was reading a book at another table by herself as the others was involved in the brawl. Cana was at a table drinking heavily and avoiding the brawl while Gildarts was dotting on her. Laxus was sitting at his own table with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. Juvia was stalking Gray and cheering him on while trying to avoid being caught in the brawl. Lucy was at the bar counter enjoying her milkshake. Mira was tending to the bar counter smiling as she watched the brawl. Master Makarov was at the bar counter drinking ignoring the brawl. Master Mavis was sitting on the second-floor balcony swinging her feet in the air looking down at the guild members smiling. Some of the older members was also sitting at tables avoiding trying to get caught in the brawl. The rest of the guild members was involved in the brawl including Erza. It started out with her eating a strawberry cheesecake peacefully before Natsu and Gray ruined that and she joined the brawl.

 _"So she's finally back,"_ thought Lucy to herself being the first one to notice it out of everyone in the guild including Master Makarov and Master Mavis.

It was four hours later when anyone else finally noticed anything. In those four hours, Master Makarov went upstairs to his office and just came back down for a break an hour ago. He was currently enjoying another drink while everyone else was pretty much doing the same thing. Lucy was on her second strawberry milkshake. Master Mavis and Master Makarov was the next two that felt it. Master Mavis stood up in shock and fear looking around trying to figure out what she was sensing. Master Makarov spat his drink out all over Mira which Lucy found amused internally considering she always tried to get her with Natsu. 

"Master?" questioned Mira looking at him confused drenched.

Master Makarov stood up in shock and fear looking around trying to figure out what he was sensing. He turned and looked up at Mavis to see that she also sensed it as well. What he was sensing made him extremely uneasy. Soon the S class mages and the Dragon Slayers sensed it and the brawl that was going on stopped. The others in the brawl was confused as to why the brawl stopped as they looked at the S-Class mages and Dragon Slayers. Wendy had stood up from her table looking around trying to figure out what she was sensing.

"W-W-What the...?" questioned Natsu stuttering and cutting himself off.

"W-W-What is this?" questioned Gajeel.

"T-T-That's a lot..." said Erza unable to finish her words shaking in fear uneasy.

"Of Magic," said Wendy finishing her words.

"Maybe it's Acnologia or Zeref," said Levy.

"No this magic feels..." said Gildarts.

"Odd," said Makarov finish it for him in agreement.

The other's looked at them in confusion as they heard that. The magic soon disappeared altogether.

"What? It's gone," said Wendy confused.

Everyone who sensed that too was also confused. Makarov rubbed her head trying to figure out what that was that he sensed, but he was coming up with a blink and looking at the others he could see the same thing on their faces. They stayed rooted to the spot for a little while before they soon went back to what they was doing. Another brawl erupted with the same members again. Gildarts sat back down, but he didn't start dotting on Cana and was just sitting there looking worried. Mira went about whipping herself down drying herself off. Wendy sat back down but was a bit nervous as she sat there. Makarov sat back down and went back to his drink, but now he had more questions on his mind due to what happened. Mavis was the same way as she sat down thinking to herself. Lucy wasn't affected in the slightest bit as she stayed at the bar counter enjoying her milkshake.

 _"It won't be long now,"_ thought Lucy as her ears picked up sounds in Magnolia.

True to Lucy's thoughts it was only ten minutes later when the guild doors was kicked open by force and crashed into the wall. An echo went through the guild from it getting everyone's attention as they turned to look at the person that came in with such force. They all saw a short mysterious stranger standing there that couldn't be any taller than around four feet tall. This person had on a black wolf fur coat that went down towards the floor and the hood was up shrouding the person's face. Everyone was on edge especially after what they felt earlier.

 _"It couldn't be this person could it?"_ thought Makarov and Mavis at the same time.

Natsu being the idiot that he was, ran forward towards the stranger getting in front of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned Natsu.

Everyone waited for the stranger to reply, but after a few minutes, nothing came.

"Hey? Did you hear me?" questioned Natsu.

Again everyone waited for the stranger to say something, but after a few minutes, nothing came. Erza annoyed walked up to the stranger equipping a sword an pointed it at the stranger giving off a dark aura that had most of the guild shivering including Natsu. Natsu backed away as he saw that shivering involuntarily.

"When someone asks you something you answer!" shouted Erza. "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

Everyone waited for the stranger to reply who didn't move or flinch from Erza's sword or aura. Makarov noticed that as well as Mavis and they both looked nervous as they saw it. After a few minutes, the stranger never replied.

"So you want it that way do you!" shouted Erza angry. "I'll just have to beat you to make you show us!"

Erza went to move her sword, but as she did she noticed she couldn't move it at all.

"Huh?" questioned Erza confused as she looked down at her sword before her eyes widen.

Everyone else was shocked to as they stood up as they saw that. Before they could register what happened the stranger had disreguarded any danger and grabbed Erza's sword with their bare hand as blood ran down it dripping onto the floor. Erza started pulling on the sword with one hand at first as she struggled to get the sword away before she started to pull on it with both hands, but even then she struggled to get the sword out of the stranger's hand at all.

"Hey let go!" shouted Erza annoyed as she continued to struggle with getting the sword out of the stranger's hand.

Everyone sweatdropped at seeing Erza reduced to struggling to get a sword away from someone, but then again no normal person would just grab a sword by the blade willingly. No one registered what happened next before they saw Erza collapse on her knees with one hand on the sword and the other on her stomach. They didn't register what happened after that either before they saw Erza hit the floor on her side bleed from the side of the head. The stranger had her sword in their hand which was pointed with the handle down at the floor. Following that Erza went flying through the air and crashed into a table and no one knew what happened. The stranger then threw the sword to the side as it landed nearby Erza on the floor, but no one saw the stranger move at all. This made everyone uneasy and on guard as they all got into a battle formation in front of the stranger with most of the stronger ones in front and the weaker ones in the back. Wendy was among them ready to defend her Guild if she had to. The S class mages was in the front with Natsu in front of them. The only ones that didn't move from their spot was Makarov, Mavis, and Lucy. Lucy was to busy enjoying her milkshake undisturbed even with everything going on.

"Alright! I'm all Fired up!" shouted Natsu excitedly lighting his hands on fire.

He then ran towards the stranger, but as he did Erza groaned before speaking up as she saw that.

"Natsu no!" shouted Erza worried.

Everyone heard that and looked worried at her as she said that before looking back at Natsu. Natsu ignored it as he was to fast to slow down. He got to the stranger as he called out his attack.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu as he tried to hit the stranger.

Natsu fist and body went through the stranger as he stumbled through the stranger and out of the guild hitting the pavement. Everyone looked confused as they saw that including Makarov and Mavis. Natsu was trying to figure out what the hell just happened, but couldn't think of anything. He got back up before he tried hitting the stranger with the same attack, but again he went right through the stranger and back into the guild. It was as though the stranger wasn't even really there, but could that be? Mira walked forward and Erza joined her both giving of dark auras.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned Mira.

Everyone waited for a response while Natsu backed off shivering involuntary along with some of the others, but no response came as the stranger never replied. Mira went Satan Soul while Erza requiped an armor and weapon. Mira than ran at the stranger before she tried to hit the stranger, but her hand went through the stranger just like Natsu's did. No one saw what happened before they saw Mira go flying through the air and crashing into a table. Erza got behind the stranger and brought her swords down on the stranger. No one registered what happened until they heard the sound of metal against metal and then the sound of metal breaking. Everyone saw that the stranger's hands brought a gold and black sword up guarding against the attack which broke Erza's swords and the broken parts flew into the air before impaling the roof.

"What? You have... Guahhh," said Erza cut off as she flew backward out of the guild before crashing into the pavement.

Makarov seeing enough got on top of the bar counter before jumping over the others and getting in front of them. He then started giving off a familiar magic as he spoke up. Before anyone registered what happened the swords was gone from the stranger's hand.

"You made the wrong enemy by attacking Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov.

Lucy finished her milkshake and got up as Makarov started gathering the magic for the attack. She made her way through the others not worried in the slightest bit until she got in front looking at the stranger.

"Anna!" shouted Lucy excitedly.

Lucy ran toward the stranger before picking them up making their hood fall off and hugging the stranger crushing their face against her huge breasts. Makarov's magic subsided in the confusion along with the others as they heard that and looked at them. Most of them was confused while one of them was uneasy. The stranger was a little girl with golden-red hair that continued into the girl's black wolf fur coat. The girl had two blackish-red horns that curled at the side of her head before pointing straight up, but other than that they weren't able to tell any more about the girl due to Lucy crushing the girl's face in her big breasts. The biggest question on all of their minds was who was this girl and what connection did she have with Lucy. Makarov looked ashamed of himself at almost using Fairy Law on the little girl. The girl reached a hand up before hitting Lucy in the head.

"Amber Heartfilia stop calling me that!" shouted the girl.

Lucy let go of the girl who landed on the floor and rubbed her head pouting. 

"Amber?" questioned the others confused.

The little girl turned and looked at them blinking and everyone noticed she had heterochromia eyes. The girl's right eye was amethyst while the left was sky blue. She also had two matching golden earrings with a garnet gemstone in her left ear as the other ear was hidden by her hair.

"You haven't told them?" questioned the girl looking back at Lucy.

"Uuuuh... nope... haven't gotten to that," said Lucy as she continued rubbing her head.

Everyone sweatdropped as they heard that wondering what else there was about Lucy. Makarov stepped forward as he looked at them before speaking up.

"Lucy what is going on?" asked Makarov confused.

Lucy didn't say anything as she looked around curiously.

"Where is Luna?" asked Lucy confused.

 _"Right here,"_ came a female voice, but it did not come normally it came telepathically.

Lucy turned and looked where the voice came from while everyone else looked around for the voice until they saw where it came from. Lucy smiled as she saw Luna while everyone else gasped in shock, surprise, and confusion. Standing there in the door was a wolf, but this wolf was not normal, to say the least. It had two heads, two tails, and wings. The wolf was black except for its left head, its paws, its wings, and the tips of its tails which was blood red and it had blue eyes in the right head while the left head had gold. The wolf was big and muscular as it stood from its paws to its head a four feet tall. It was carrying a bag on it. Everyone wondered when that wolf got there as they didn't see it a little while ago.

 _"Did you seriously have to leave me behind, Roselily?"_ questioned Luna.

"Couldn't help it, I was excited," said the little girl. "You can't blame me. It's been several years since I saw Amber. Besides at least you got here."

Everyone sweatdropped as she said that. Excited? You call that excited? They, however, was still confused as to what is going on more so now than before. Wendy walked forward toward Lucy before speaking up.

"Lucy who is this?" asked Wendy curiously and excitedly at knowing another young girl.

Lucy turned and looked at her along with the little girl and Luna. The little girl looked away after looking at her making Wendy confused.

"Ohhhh does someone have a crush on someone~," said Lucy teasingly looking at the little girl.

"Dry up!" shouted the little girl with a red face as she hit Lucy in the head making her pout and rub her head.

The majority of the people that saw and heard that was either confused or thought the girl's face was red due to anger. Mavis was the only one that understood and blushed as she did.

After a little while, the little girl unbuttoned her wolf fur coat before pulling out her hair and throwing it over her shoulder. Everyone gasped including Mavis as they saw the girl's hair flow down the back of her wolf fur coat towards the bottom of it nearly touching the floor. They was also able to see she had a matching set of two golden earrings with a garnet gemstone in her right ear. Then the girl's coat disappeared into thin air revealing her in a red crop tank top that went down to just above her belly button and a pair of black pants that went down to her black boots. Her black pair of pants hung on her hips just across her huge ass cheeks and below her belly button. She had a small golden belly piercing with a garnet gemstone in her belly button and a blackish-red tail swayed in the air behind her that matched the two horns she had. Her hair came down to her black boots and shined magnificently in the sunlight that had Wendy and Mavis blushing as they saw it.

The girl turned and looked up at everyone fangs peeking out of her mouth as she did. Luna walked into the guild and the little girl turned around before she walked to the open doors and closed them. She then turned back around and walked back up next to Lucy.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself," said the little girl. "I am Rose Lilyanna Sangre, Amber's half-sister. Some people call me Rose while close friends or my sister calls me Roselily or Anna. It's a gratification to meet you all Fairy Tail."

The guild members was still confused as they heard that but most of them did understand some things out of it all. They was all glad to know who the girl was finally.

"Amber?" questioned Wendy confused as she looked at Lucy. "Lucy, what she talking about?"

"I didn't find the time to properly explain myself," said Lucy looking down apologetically. "My name is Amber Eloise Heartfilia."

"EHHHHH!" shouted everyone in the guild in shock as they heard that including Mavis.

It took a little while for everyone to recover the first two being Makarov and Mavis. They stayed quiet as they looked back and forth between Lucy or Amber and Rose. Mavis smiled at now knowing who the girl was. Wendy was the next to recover before the others and smiled at knowing who the girl now was.

"So you're not Lucy? Do I call you Amber?" asked Wendy curiously looking at Lucy.

"Lucy is a nickname that comes from my middle name Eloise," said Lucy getting the others to recover as they heard that. "The only ones that call me Amber is my sister Rose and Luna, but if you want to you can as well."

Wendy smiled as she heard that glad to know she can call her by her real name now. Makarov and Mavis smiled as they heard that too glad to know they can use her real name too. Wendy turned and looked at Rose before speaking.

"What magic do you have... ummm... Rose?" asked Wendy unsure what name to use and deciding to go with her real name.

Rose and Amber looked at her as she said that then Rose turned her head looking away back at the guild doors. Wendy was confused as to why she does that. Lucy, on the other hand, giggled as she saw that and Mavis blushed. This got everyone to recover as they looked at Rose and Lucy curiously as they heard that. Rose turned back around after a minute and looked at Lucy who looked back at her. After a few minutes, they looked back at everyone else.

"Our magic is an ancient magic," said Amber.

"Our magic?" questioned Levy hearing that.

"You all know that I have Celestial Spirit Magic," said Amber, "but Celestial Spirit Magic isn't the only magic I have. More importantly, it is my secondary magic."

Everyone gasped as their eyes widen when they heard that surprised that Lucy's Celestial Spirit Magic was her secondary magic.

"What is your magic Amber?" asked Makarov curiously.

"Celestial God Wolf Slaying Magic," said Amber.

"Another god slayer?" questioned Natsu shocked.

"I said God Wolf Slaying, not God Slaying," said Amber.

Natsu rubbed his head looking confused as he heard that, but he wasn't the only one confused. Everyone else was confused as well. Makarov turned and looked at Mavis to see that she was confused and in thought. He looked back at Amber and Rose.

"What magic do you have Rose?" asked Wendy curiously and in interest.

"Rose's magic is extremely rare and unique," said Amber.

"What magic is that?" asked Makarov curiously.

Amber and Rose was silent and neither one said anything for a while as the silence lingered in the guild. The two looked at each other nervously for a few minutes before they looked back at everyone else.

"I have... ummm..." said Rose.

Makarov noticed she seemed to be hesitant and uneasy about telling them and decided to encourage her while everyone looked at her curiously.

"Go on you can tell us," said Makarov.

"I have Blood God Wolf Slaying and Blood Magic," said Rose before she shut her eyes and looked down at the floor waiting.

It became so silent that you could hear everyone breathing or a pin drop, but this was due to confusion more than anything else. Makarov noticed that Rose looked down like they would reject her. Mavis noticed that too and frowned wondering why she looked down as though they would reject her. Makarov turned and looked up at her to see she was confused, curious, and disappointed. He looked back at Rose and Lucy after that and understood why Mavis was confused, curious, and disappointed.

"God Wolf Slaying? Blood Magic?" questioned Levy confused. "I never heard of that."

Makarov and Mavis was grateful for her asking that as they wanted to know the same thing. Rose looked up her eyes widening as she heard that looking at them all looking at her confused and curious while some looked disappointed as well.

"Neither have I," said Makarov curiously and confused.

 _"They don't care I have blood magic?"_ thought Rose surprised as she saw that.

"God Wolf Slaying is an ancient and lost magic that goes back ten thousand years," said Amber as everyone looked at her. "Blood magic is a unique and unheard magic that goes back to the same timeline. My sister and I are the last two God Wolf Slayers that we know of and my sister is the second person to ever use Blood Magic. Not very many people know about it or have heard of it. Not even the Magic Council has heard of it."

Everyone gasped in the guild as they heard that shocked and surprised at what they heard. Rose's fists clenched tightly at her side as she heard that so much that she was drawing blood. Her blood dripped down her hands and onto the floor. Makarov noticed that and looked worried as he saw it. Mavis also noticed it and looked worried as well. Lucy noticed it and turned to look at Rose.

"Anna... I-I-I'm sorry," stuttered Amber.

Everyone waited for Rose to hit Lucy in the head, but it never came to there surprise.

"It's alright," said Rose before she turned around and started walking to the guild doors.

No one saw it, but when Rose turned around she closed her eyes as she made her way to the guild doors. When she got there she opened the guild doors and ran out of them. Luna ran to the doors before disappearing out of them running after her.

"Amber is your sister alright?" asked Wendy worried.

Makarov and Mavis was grateful for her asking that as they was worried as well.

"She'll be fine. Luna went after her and those two been together for a long time," said Amber smiling. "My sister got Luna when she was a puppy."

"Is something wrong Amber?" asked Makarov worried.

Amber turned and looked at him before she closed her eyes.

"It's not my place to talk about it, but my sister hasn't had the greatest of lives," said Amber. "Please just let her open up on her own."

Makarov and Mavis frowned as they heard that wondering what happened along with some of the other members.

"Okay Amber," said Makarov.

Amber opened her eyes and smiled at Makarov as she heard that.

"So let me get this straight," said Laxus crossing his arms around his stomach looking at Amber. "Your name is not Lucy, but Amber and you have God Wolf Slaying Magic and Celestial Magic. You have a younger half-sister Rose that has God Wolf Slaying and Blood Magic. Is there anything you failed to tell us?"

"Not to mention her sister is a demon," said Gray.

"Besides anything sensitive," said Makarov adding on to what Laxus said.

"First of all Rose isn't a demon she is a vampire," said Amber, "and secondly she is not my younger sister she is my older sister, but other than that yes."

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone in shock as they heard that surprised including Makarov and Mavis.

Makarov and Mavis was the two first that recovered from the shock of hearing that Amber's sister was not younger, but older. Wendy was the next one to recover, but she remained silent and worried as she looked at the open doors. Makarov and Mavis looked at Amber curious and in interest at hearing her sister was a Vampire.

After that everyone sat down and waited for Rose to come back to the guild. Natsu was impatient as he waited and soon started a fight with gray in impatientness.

"Now look what you did, you scared her away with your stripping, pervy popsicle!" shouted Natsu.

"No, she was scared away by your ugly mug, Feiry Mouth Breather!" shouted Gray arguing back as he butted heads with Natsu.

They continued at it before they felt a familiar dark aura and both shivered involuntarily as they hugged each other feeling that. They turned to where the aura was coming from expecting to see Erza or Mira but was shocked when they saw it was Amber instead.

"Do I hear fighting?" questioned Amber glaring at them with a dark face.

"W-W-We aren't... f-f-fighting, W-W-We are b-b-best friends," stuttered Gray as he hugged Natsu shivering. "T-T-Tell her N-N-Natsu."

"A-A-Aye Aye," said Natsu.

"That's more like it," said Amber. "Now go sit down and shut up."

Amber's dark aura that had everyone except a few shivering involuntary went away. This was due to the fact that Amber's dark aura was similar to that of Erza's and Mira's. Natsu and Gray both scrambled quickly in different direction sitting down at a table looking gloomily and bored as they waited.

"L-L-Lushee is S-S-Scary!" stuttered Happy.

Everyone turned to look at them before they all paled. Happy noticed that and looked worried before he felt an ominous aura darker than Erza's and Mira's that sent a shiver up his backspin and made him pale. Happy was too scared to turn around to look and decided to fly away, but before he could he was plucked out of thin air by the neck. He saw that his fear came to reality as the one that had him by the neck was indeed Amber's Sister Rose. He was deathly pale as he saw her ominous aura and dark face as she glared at him.

"What did you say, Furball!" shouted Rose as she shook the poor cat in her hand.

Happy had a hard time speaking as Rose choked the poor cat with one hand. 

"I can't hear you!" shouted Rose.

Everyone sweatdropped while some of them looked worried as they saw that. Natsu would have gone over if it wasn't for the fact he was reduced to a shaking fear stricken mess.

"N-N-No...th...ing," choked out Happy.

"That's what I thought!" shouted Rose before she threw Happy through the air.

Happy flew through the air quickly before crashing into the wall then slid down the wall knocked unconscious. Rose's ominous aura that had everyone shaking including Makarov, Mavis, and Lucy as they felt it let up. Everyone breathed out a breath in relief that some didn't even know they was holding. Rose and Luna who was next to her walked forward until they was in front of Makarov who looked at them.

"After hearing about Fairy Tail I decided to come here and see things for myself," said Rose. "Besides I thought it would be nice to see my sister again."

Makarov sweated nervously as he heard that hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well I'm glad you and your sister was able to reunite," said Makarov smiling, "but what exactly did you hear about Fairy Tail?"

"Thank you and not very much," said Rose.

Makarov sighed in relief as he heard that, but that was short lived as Rose went on.

"Just that Fairy Tail is Rowdy, Lively, and leaves a path of destruction wherever they go," said Rose.

Makarov frowned as it was exactly as bad as he thought it was.

"As well as Fairy Tail is known for their Miracles," said Rose.

Makarov brightened up at the last part at least glad that she heard some good stuff about Fairy Tail.

"We would like to join the guild," said Rose.

Everyone in the guild smiled as they heard that glad to have more members in the guild. Some of them was happier than others at hearing that like Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Carla, Gildarts, and Amber. 

"Of course you can join," said Makarov excitedly. "Just go get your guild marks from Mira."

 _"What that easy?"_ thought Rose before looking down disappointedly.

Makarov noticed that and looked worried as he saw it.

"Is something wrong? You want to join right?" asked Makarov confused.

Amber walked over as she looked at Rose.

"What's wrong, Anna?" asked Lucy.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Rose smacking her in the head again.

Lucy pouted and rubbed her head while Makarov smiled at least glad to see the interaction.

"No this can't be," said Rose.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov confused. "You want to join the guild right? Then go get your guild marks from Mira."

Rose looked down disappointed at hearing that.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy confused.

 _"It's not that she doesn't want to join,"_ said Luna.  _"Roselily has been training."_

"Training?" questioned Makarov confused.

Amber sighed as she heard that before speaking up, "You always like to do things the hard way."

"Huh? What's going on Amber?" asked Makarov.

"My sister has been training to join the guild," said Amber. "She prefers to take a test to join the guild."

Makarov and Mavis gasped as they heard that shocked. Most people would be overjoyed at being able to join a guild without any prequalifications, but she wanted to take a test to join the guild. She just defeated two S-Class Mages and Natsu couldn't even touch her.

"It's as she said," said Rose. "After hearing about Fairy Tail I decide to train before we made the long journey here."

Makarov, Mavis, and Levy caught what she said and looked curiously at her. 

"Where did you come from?" asked Makarov.

"The Blistering Desert," said Rose.

Makarov and Mavis was confused as they heard that never having heard of it before. Levy hearing it went through her bag before she pulled out a map of Ishgar and started looking through it for the place, but as she did she started looking confused.

"Rose there isn't any place called The Blistering Desert," said Levy looking at her.

Rose turned and looked at her before she walked over and looked at the map to see it was a map of Ishgar. Rose started giggling making several people blush as she did due to her giggle being cute. 

"What's so funny?" questioned Levy confused while blushing.

"First of all if you want to find The Blistering Desert you're going to need a bigger map," said Rose, "and secondly The Blistering Desert is uncharted territory. You won't find it on any map. It's outside of Ishgar."

Makarov and Mavis gasped as they heard that in surprise and shock as they looked at her. 

"There is no way you came from outside of Ishgar," said Laxus.

"Oh, but I did," said Rose.

"Liar, there is no way you came from outside of Ishgar," said Laxus. "Magic flows through Ishgar the strongest, so using magic outside is impossible."

"I don't expect an imbecile like you to comprehend, but it is conceivable to use magic outside of Ishgar," said Rose. "It's just inordinately precarious to do so."

"What you call me horn freak!" shouted Laxus standing up glaring at her.

"You heard what I said little boy!" shouted Rose as she glared at him.

The tension between the two could be felt by everyone in the guild. Makarov and Mavis just continued to watch curiously. Laxus started sparking dangerously as she called him a little boy.

"You're a liar fang face!" shouted Laxus glaring at her. "There is no way you came from outside Ishgar."

"Sit down with your tail between your legs Sparky!" shouted Rose glaring back at him.

"I am the Guild Master's grandson Laxus Dreyar how dear you speak to me that way little horn freak!" shouted Laxus.

"I don't care who you are!" shouted Rose. "More like spark breath if ask me!"

"You're nothing then a little horn girl!" shouted Laxus glaring at her. "You should shut up and listen to the men fang face!"

"Like I'm going to listen to a little boy like you!" shouted Rose glaring at him.

"Dragon Slayers are the strongest horn reject!" shouted Laxus. "Everyone should bow down to the Dragon Slayers!"

"Yeah, you tell her Laxus!" shouted Natsu and Gajeel.

Little did they know they was just adding fuel to the fire.

"You're mother and father are probably ashamed of you!" shouted Laxus. "You should run on home little puppy!"

Rose put her head down as he said that.

"Yeah finally realized who's bigger huh!" shouted Laxus glaring at Rose. "We Dragon Slayers are the strongest! You're nothing!"

"Ah hahaha!" laughed Natsu and Gajeel. "She finally knows who's the stronger ones!"

Little did they know they was adding more fuel to the fire. Everyone else just looked at them disappointed at hearing that.

 _"Tell me he didn't just say that,"_ said Luna.

"He did," said Amber.

Makarov and Mavis looked at them as they heard that as well as most of the other members. The only ones that didn't was Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen. Those five seemed to find everything going on funny. Rose turned around before she walked up to Makarov and whispered so silently in his ear that even the Dragon Slayers was looking confused as to what she said. Makarov eyes widen at what Rose said as Rose pulled away and he looked at her. Mavis noticed that and wondered what she said as well as everyone else.

"What telling secrets now too scared to say it out loud little puppy!" shouted Laxus.

Rose ignored him as he said that as she looked at Makarov. Makarov nodded his head at her and Rose smiled mischievious. Mavis caught Rose smiling mischievious and looked at her curious wondering what she was planning. Rose turned around, walked back over, and looked at Laxus while everyone watched curiously.

"Well since you think you're a hot shot then how about you fight me," said Rose.

The others was surprised to hear that as they looked at her considering she just beat two S-Class Mages easily. 

"What makes you think I'm going to fight you?" questioned Laxus folding his arms on his stomach.

"What scared are we?" questioned Rose.

"I'm not scared of you little girl!" shouted Laxus.

"Then why not fight? That is if you have the guts," said Rose.

"Your on and I'm going to make you regret it!" shouted Laxus glaring at Rose. "When I'm done you'll know Dragon Slayers are the strongest!"

"Yeah you tell her Laxus!" shouted Natsu and Gajeel adding more fuel to the fire.

Rose smiled as she heard that before she spoke up, "How about we make this more interesting?"

"Huh?" questioned everyone as they looked at her curiously except for Makarov, Amber, and Luna who just continued to watch.

"If you win I'll leave the guild and you will become Guild Master," said Rose.

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone shocked while Laxus smirked as he heard that.

"You can't do that!" shouted Natsu in protest.

"Actually she can," said Makarov. "I have already agreed to it."

"WHAT! NO GRAMPS YOU CAN'T!" shouted Natsu.

"Natsu I have already decided!" shouted Makarov. "Now sit down and shut up!"

Natsu snapped his mouth shut in shock as his eyes widen.

"So finally I'll become Guild Master," said Laxus smirking. "Old man better keep the seat warm for me."

Mavis looked at Makarov worried and then looked back at Rose and Laxus.

"I'll become Guild Master and you will never join the guild!" shouted Laxus pointing at Rose.

Rose smiled at Laxus as he said that.

"For your information when I said I would leave the guild I meant permanently already," said Rose.

"EHHHHHH!" shouted everyone surprised and in shock except for Amber, Luna, and Makarov.

"That's good to know. Now when I become Guild Master I don't have to worry about you trying to join the guild," said Laxus smirking.

"That's assuming you win," said Rose before her eye narrowed. "However, if I win you have to dress as a girl for a whole day."

Mavis giggled as she heard that finding this interesting and amusing. Everyone else eyes widen as they heard that with the exception of Makarov, Amber, and Luna. They knew that there was no way Laxus was going to dress up like a girl.

"No way am I dressing like a girl!" shouted Laxus.

"What's this giving up already? How sad and here I thought you wanted to be Guild Master," said Rose. "I'm sure though I can find someone else that has more guts to fight me."

"Are you calling me a coward!" shouted Laxus sparking dangerous glaring at her.

"If the shoe fits might as well wear it!" shouted Rose.

"Your on and I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" shouted Laxus glaring at her dangerously.

"Of course," said Rose. "The fight will be tomorrow morning."

Laxus stopped sparking before he walked towards the guild doors and went out. The Thunder Legion got up before they followed him out. Everyone looked shocked as they heard all that. Mavis smiled as she saw how Rose provoked Laxus into excepting her challenge and she was excited to see what would happen, but she was also worried as well. There was too much at stake here and she knew it especially if Rose loses. Rose then turned and went towards the guild doors and Amber followed her while Luna stayed back for a little while.

"This is awesome!" shouted Natsu excitedly. "Laxus is going to beat the heck out of her!"

"Idiot flame brain!" shouted Gray. "Did you forget if Laxus wins then Master Makarov is no longer Master!"

"What you call me!" shouted Natsu butting heads with Gray.

Luna heard enough and went to the open guild doors, but stopped before she looked back.

 _"I'm going to tell you this. Laxus made a big mistake, and the pink and black haired idiots just added more fuel to the fire,"_ said Luna.  _"Whatever happens do not interfere or you will regret it."_

Luna then took off out the guild doors after Rose and Amber before anyone could say anything.

"Way to go Flame Brain!" shouted Gray. "You just made everything more worst!"

Natsu for the first time ignored the insult as he rubbed his head.

"Good going Gajeel!" shouted Levy looking at him. "You just couldn't shut up!"

Gajeel rubbed his head nervously as she said that.

Makarov took note of the warning that Luna left behind as well as Mavis and both of them wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. The biggest thing that everyone wondered though was what had Laxus got himself into.

Meanwhile, Rose and Amber was walking down the streets of Magnolia together.

 _"It was nice to see you again,"_ said Amber.  _"You're not going to disappear on me are you?"_

 _"I don't have any intention of doing so,"_ said Rose.

 _"Yay!"_ shouted Amber as she hugged Rose lifting her up and smashing her face against her breasts.

 _"Put me down!"_ shouted Rose as she smacked her in the head.

Amber let go of her and pouted as she rubbed her head. They went back to walking not long later.

 _"Do you think we should have told them?"_ asked Amber.

 _"No they only asked for Magic even though I only told them some of my Magic,"_ said Rose.  _"Besides it'll be fun to see their faces when they find out."_

Amber giggled as she heard that.

 _"OH NO!"_ shouted Rose stopping as she remembered something.

 _"What's wrong?"_ asked Amber stopping as she looked at her worried.

 _"I totally forgot to pay for the damages,"_ said Rose sighing.  _"Oh well, I suppose I can always do that later."_

 _"Finally caught up,"_ came Luna's voice.

Amber and Rose turned to look at her before they both smiled.

 _"It's a good thing we didn't go too far,"_ said Amber.

Luna pouted as she heard that before she joined Rose and Amber as they continued walking through Magnolia.

 _"Now how about we go to my apartment?"_ asked Amber.

 _"Actually how about we go to my place,"_ said Rose.

 _"What? Really?"_ asked Amber looking at Rose.

 _"Of course,"_ said Rose.

 _"Yay! That's such a relief,"_ said Amber happily. _"Now I don't have to worry about Natsu or Team Natsu barging into my place?"_

 _"Wait who's barging in your place?"_ asked Rose stopping as she looked at Amber along with Luna.

Amber stopped and looked at her,  _"Natsu and Team Natsu?"_

 _"Who's Natsu and Team Natsu?"_ asked Rose.

 _"You know the pink hair boy, the redhead that you beat up, the blue cat you choked, and the one that strips,"_ said Amber.

 _"Oh, you mean those ones and the pink haired girl,"_ said Rose.

 _"You know very well that Natsu is a boy, Rose,"_ said Amber.

 _"So that doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it,"_ said Rose.

Amber giggled along with Luna as they heard that and Rose smiled. After a little while, they turned as they continued through Magnolia, but as they did Rose's fists clenched tightly and Amber saw that. More people didn't seem to be on her good side now.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of God Wolf Slayers. I hope you like it. This is a story I once did on another site, but they eventually deleted my account and I can't remember exactly how the story went. I do remember some parts and for the most part, the general idea is still the same, but there are some differences with what happened like the fight scenes, the confrontation between Laxus and Rose, some things that was said when Lucy and Rose was explaining things to the guild, and some of the things that happened at the ending. None the less it is still similar in a way even if I can't remember how it went exactly. I also added some things to this story relationship status wise. I originally had it set as Wendy Marvell/Original Female Character and Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character, but now I included Mavis and Grandeeney in the story. Keep in mind that in this story I'll be referring to Wendy's dragon as Grandeeney and not Grandine. Even though the story is not the same as I originally had it I do hope you enjoy it. I'll see you on the next chapter of God Wolf Slayers.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any of the music, but I do own my own OC's that are in the story.


	2. Sisters day out Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guild had found out some new things about Lucy and who she really is and they got to meet her half-sister Rose. Rose and Laxus' match is set and locked with much at stake. Who is going to win this showdown of power and what will happen? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues today!

Everyone in the guild got to the guild at four in the morning the next day for the match between Amber's Sister Rose and Laxus. Most of them was worried or nervous about the match because of the high stakes that was involved as well as the warning that Luna gave the previous day. Only one person was excited about the match, and that was Natsu who couldn't sit still until Erza knocked him out, but that didn't last long when he recovered only to be knocked out again just to keep him quiet. Laxus continued to sit at a table along with Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen waiting for the match to begin. Gildarts was just like most of the others in the guild that was worried and nervous about the match, but he was also interested to see what would happen. Master Makarov and Master Mavis went up to the Guild Master office, and the two of them haven't been seen since the day before.

It wasn't until eight in the morning when the Guild Master door open, and Makarov and Mavis came out of it. They both could hear Natsu all the way in the Guild Master office and even though they understood he was excited they was disappointed as it was like Natsu didn't even remember that if Rose loses then Makarov would no longer be Guild Master. Makarov and Mavis was not surprised by this at all considering his brain. They was both worried and nervous about the match just like most of the guild, but they was also interested to see what would happen. Makarov went over to the second-floor railing and jumped up on it looking down at the guild members while Mavis stood behind him next to the railing.

"Listen up!" shouted Makarov.

This got Natsu to shut up finally as he turned and looked up at Master Makarov along with everyone else in the guild.

"As you already know today is the match between Amber's sister Rose and Laxus," said Makarov. "With that said everyone go outside for the Match to start."

"Master," said Mira getting Makarov and Mavis' attention as they looked at her.

"Yes?" asked Makarov.

"There is a problem with that," said Mira.

"Huh? A problem?" questioned Makarov confused as he looked at her.

"Lucy isn't here," said Mira.

There was only a few people in the guild that used Lucy's real name Amber as they was not used to it and those people was Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, Carla, and Gildarts. Makarov and Mavis scanned the guild looking for the blonde, but true to what Mira said Amber wasn't at the guild.

"Has anyone seen her?" asked Makarov.

"Team Natsu went to her apartment, but she wasn't there," said Mira frowning.

Mira was still hooked on trying to get Amber with Natsu, so she was upset at the fact that Amber was not at her apartment.

"Aye! We got there last night, but Lu... ummm," said Happy uneasily before a shiver ran up his spine. "Lucy never showed up."

Seems Happy was still shaken up from what happened the last time he said Amber's name wrong or called her scary. 

"She wasn't at her apartment when Erza and I got there either," said Gray.

"There's more," said Mira.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov and Mavis looking down at Mira.

"Rose isn't here either," said Mira.

Makarov and Mavis did a double take as they looked around the guild again, but true to what Mira said Rose wasn't at the guild. Makarov started thinking for a little bit before he spoke up.

"Well Rose is Amber's sister and they haven't seen each other in a long time, so Amber must be with her," said Makarov. "Still though where could those two be?"

"They're not going to come," said Laxus smirking. "They ran away because they're scared and they know I'm going to win."

"Yeah! They're scared because they know Dragon Slayers are the strongest!" shouted Natsu and Gajeel in agreement.

Makarov knew Laxus just wanted to be Guild Master and looked worried. Yeah, he may have changed some and is no longer willing to take the Guild over by force, hurt the people in Magnolia or those in Fairy Tail, but he was still arrogant and rude. To make matters worst Natsu and Gajeel was becoming arrogant with their Dragon Slayer magic which was a disappointment.

"Rose said the battle will be in the morning," said Mavis.

Makarov looked over at her as she said that before he remembered what Rose said too and realized what was going on. He turned back around and looked down at everyone.

"We will wait," said Makarov.

"What!" shouted Laxus. "We have been waiting enough already! She isn't going to come!"

"Silence! I said we will wait!" shouted Makarov.

Laxus crossed his arms grunting in annoyance as he heard that. 

Meanwhile at the same time, Rose and Amber was at a restaurant sitting in a booth looking out the window watching and listening as people went about their day or listening to nature. Rose had her wolf fur coat on as she sat there, but she didn't have the hood up or it buttoned up. Luna was laying down nearby the table with her heads resting on the floor or her paws. You would think the people in the restaurant would be uneasy or nervous for a couple of reasons, but they weren't. This was due to the fact that Fiore is filled with much magic and they have seen a lot of magical creatures and people, so they didn't think much different of Rose or Luna. It also helped that they all noticed they was with the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail who seems to know the girl and wolf. Amber turned around before she leaned forward and put her hands on the table stretching like a wolf or an animal does before leaning back.

"This is nice," said Amber happily.

"Yeah sure is," said Rose smiling as she turned around and looked at her. "It's been a long time since we did this."

Amber nodded her head in agreement.

 _"It's a nice day,"_ said Luna.

Rose and Amber smiled as they heard that before going back to looking out the window. There was a few white clouds in the sky, but even so, the sun shined down bathing the world in its brilliant light. Birds flew into the sky and chirped, animals ran around doing their own thing, fishes jumped out of the water into the sunlight before going back underwater, people talked and whispered or they went on their way with some talking and whispering as they did. It was truly a nice day. It was thirty minutes later when the waiter came to give them menus and take any orders they would have. The two was still looking out the window and didn't turn around until the waiter stopped in front of their table having heard her coming.

"Would you two like a menu?" asked the waiter.

"I don't know about her, but I already know what I want," said Rose as she pointed at Amber.

"Thanks, but I'm good," said Amber.

The waited nodded her head as she heard that before she put the menus away and took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Alright, so what would it be that you want," said the waiter.

"I'll have stakes," said Rose.

"And how you want those stakes cooked?" asked the waiter.

"Raw," said Rose.

"Alright stakes cooked raw," said the waiter writing it down on the pad of paper.

"No, completely raw," said Rose.

The waiter blinked as she looked up at her nervously before looking at Amber. Amber nodded her head then the waited looked down at the wolf before she changed the menu not thinking anymore of that.

"Okay so I have raw stakes," said the waiter. "Anything else?"

"A blueberry and pineapple milkshake," said Rose.

Amber smiled knowing why she got a blueberry and pineapple milkshake.

"So I have raw stakes and one blueberry and pineapple milkshake," said the waiter. "Will, that be all you want?"

Rose started going about ordering a load of more things that was mostly raw meat and the waiter didn't think much of it as she wrote it down on the pad of paper. When she got the confirmation that it was all the girl wanted she blinked but waved it off as she looked at Amber.

"What can I get you?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the same order as her," said Amber pointing at Rose, "but with a strawberry milkshake."

The waiter blinked as she heard that, but none the less wrote a double portion of what Rose ordered down with a strawberry milkshake.

"And would you like a bowl of water?" asked the waiter.

"That would be most appreciated," said Rose and Amber together.

The waiter smiled as they answered in unison before she wrote it down on the pad of paper. After that, she then went on her way to go put their order in. 

"Thinking about them~," asked Amber teasingly as she looked at Rose.

Rose blushed as she heard that, but none the less replied, "So what if I am?"

Amber giggled as she heard that smiling.

An hour went by since Fairy Tail was waiting and so far neither Rose or Amber showed up at the guild. The majority of the guild was still sitting around nervously and uneasy about the battle between Amber's sister Rose and Laxus. Natsu was still making a bunch of ruckus in excitement about the match and it took Erza to knock him out twice to shut him up. Makarov and Mavis was grateful for that because they was tired of hearing it, but they weren't the only ones tired of hearing it. Most of the guild was also getting tired of hearing it. The only ones that weren't nervous or uneasy about the fight was Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus, but then again they did not hear the warning that Luna gave everyone. Gildarts, Makarov, and Mavis was still interested in the match even though they was just as nervous and uneasy about the match as everyone else. Makarov could see that Laxus was growing frustrated and impatient at having to wait.

Laxus stood up flipping the table over in frustration scaring Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen in the process, but they didn't get hit as they was able to move away in time before it happened. 

"I told you she is not going to show up Old Man! Where is she! Do you see her! I don't think so! I'll tell you why! She is scared! Ran away because she knows who is going to win!" shouted Laxus annoyed. "She isn't going to come, Old Man! You should get over that already!"

Makarov frowned as he heard that along with Mavis and some of the other guild members except Natsu who is currently knocked out. 

"That is enough out of you, Laxus!" shouted Makarov. "You will wait along with everyone else! Sit down! She has until noon to get here!"

Laxus glared at him which Makarov ignored looking at him sternly. He grunted in annoyance before he walked to a different table and sat down with the Thunder Legion following him.

 _"Amber, Rose, where are you two?"_ thought Makarov worried.  _"It would have been nice if they at least gave a time!"_

Makarov sighed as he thought that before going back to sitting there waiting with everyone else in the guild.

Meanwhile at the same time, Rose and Amber was walking through the streets with Luna and some shopping bags in their hands. They each also had another milkshake that they got since they left the restaurant earlier. Amber looked like she was in heaven currently as she swung the shopping bags happily in one hand with ease while holding her milkshake in the other one.

"I can't believe you got more clothing," said Rose before she took a drink out of her milkshake.

"What's wrong with getting more clothes?" asked Amber as she looked at her while she took a drink out of her milkshake.

"Nothing's wrong with getting more clothes," said Rose, "but when was the last time you got pants?"

"When was the last time you got a dress?" asked Amber.

"Yeah like I want to walk around with my ass hanging out for all to see," said Rose taking a drink out of her milkshake. "You might like walking around with your ass hanging out for all to see and tight shirts that your tits are about to pop out of, but I'll pass."

"What's wrong with my shirts?" asked Amber before taking a drink out of her milkshake.

"Nothing's wrong with showing some skin," said Rose. "I wear shirts that show off skin too."

"Don't tell me your jealous," said Amber puffing her chest out.

"What's there to be jealous about?" questioned Rose taking a drink out of her milkshake. "You think I want big balloons like that? No thanks, I'll pass. I'll rather stick with my small size."

Amber pouted as she called her tits balloons.

"You know it might catch their eyes if you did," said Amber.

Rose blushed as she said that and Amber giggled as she did, but that was cut short when Rose spoke up.

"Yes I'm sure it would," said Rose. "It would catch anyone's eyes. You know that's probably why that pink haired girl breaks in your place. So she can get a good look at that ass and big tits."

Amber shivered as she said that not liking the thought of that.

"Maybe some pants wouldn't be a bad idea," said Amber. "Still I don't see what you're complaining about. Your ass already sticks out and besides, you wear that wolf fur coat."

"That's different and you know it," said Rose. "Don't tell me you're jealous now."

Amber pouted again as she looked at Rose as she said that.

"If you want one I'll get you one," said Rose.

"Really?" asked Amber looking at her.

"Of course," said Rose.

"Yay!" shouted Amber excitedly.

 _"Shouldn't we be heading to the guild?"_  questioned Luna.

 _"It's a beautiful day out Luna, relax,"_ said Rose.

"They are probably going crazy," said Amber.

"Yeah most likely," said Rose.

Amber and Rose giggled at the thought of seeing Fairy Tail in a panic, but soon Amber grabbed Rose before she ran off with her leaving Luna behind to chase after them. Luna sighed as she saw the sisters take off. She should have known this was going to happen as the sisters are always like this when they get together. She shook her head and ran off after them before they could get too far away.

An hour later Rose and Amber could be seen walking down the street both with more bags and another milkshake in hand having finished the previous ones.

"You just had to pull the puppy eyes on me," said Rose pouting.

"Oh come on Anna it will catch their attention," said Amber.

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Rose as she smacked Amber in the head.

Amber rubbed her head as she did that, but none the less still smiled.

"Come on I got pants it's only fair," said Amber.

Rose froze as something caught her eyes, but Amber seeing her freeze thought maybe she went a little too far with the dresses.

"If you don't like them we can always go back Rose," said Amber.

"No it's not that," said Rose. "Besides you're right, it's only fair."

Rose pointed and Amber turned to look at what she was pointing at to see a store called Exotic Spice. It's a store that sells Perfume, Shampoo, Body Wash, and Bath Salt. Rose took off towards the store in a hurry and in excitement and Amber took off after her with Luna following.

The store owner was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and reading the Sorcerer Weekly waiting for his next customers. The store isn't a really busy store, but he does get customers every now and then. He took a drink out of his coffee before going back looking through the Sorcerer Weekly again. Not too long after that, there was a chime from the door indicating he had some customers. He put the Sorcerer Weekly down and looked over to the door just to see a petite girl with golden-red ankle length hair walk into the store followed by a wolf and a busty blonde haired girl. He was used to seeing magical folks coming into the store, so he didn't think any different of the golden-red haired petite girl, but he was a bit nervous about the wolf being in the store. His worries was put to rest when he saw the wolf walk over to a spot and lay down out of the way resting its heads on the floor and the paws. He knew the blonde haired girl was Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail not that she has come into his store before.

He continued to watch them as they walked down the aisles looking at Shampoo. The two would stop to look at some Shampoo before they both shook their heads and moved on without even touching them. This confused the man as most people that came into the store would like to smell them to see how they smelled, but these two never did that as they continued down the aisle. This repeated several times as the two went down the aisle and the man continued to watch them as they did. He saw them stop near the end of the row with Shampoo then the two looked at each other, but they never spoke a word. Then the blonde hair girl reached out and grabbed a couple of bottles of Shampoo and the man smiled as he saw that.

When she got the two bottles the two moved on to the next aisle where the body wash was at. Again they went down the aisle looking at some Body Wash before they both shook their heads and moved on without even touching them. This repeated several times as the two went down the aisle and the man continued to watch them as they did. He saw them stop near the end of the front of the row of Body Wash when the blonde hair girl reached out and grabbed two bottles of Body Wash and the man smiled as he saw it.

When she got the two bottles of Body Wash the two moved on to the next aisle where the Bath Salt was at. They went down this aisle looking at some Bath Salt before they both shook their heads and moved on without even touching them. This repeated several times as the two went down the aisle and the man continued to watch them as they did. He saw them stop near the end of the row of Bath Salt when the blonde hair girl reached out and grabbed some of the Bath Salt and the man smiled as he saw it.

When she got the Bath Salt the two moved on to the next aisle where the Perfume was at. They went down this aisle looking at the Perfume before they both shook their head and moved on without touching them. This repeated several times as the two went down the aisle and the man continued to watch them as they did. He saw them stop near the end of the front of the row of Perfume when the blonde haired girl reached out and grabbed two bottles of Perfume. He could understand when people didn't smell the shampoo, body wash, or bath salt, but usually, when it comes to the Perfume they always like to smell it more often than the others, but these two did neither which confused the man more than the other rows.

When the blonde got the two bottles of perfume the two walked towards the counter and the man frowned noticing that the golden-haired girl got nothing. So when they got to the counter the man spoke up.

"Did you not find anything that you like?" asked the man looking at the golden-red haired petite girl who had to step back from the counter just to see due to her height.

"Oh no, it's not that. They give a wonderful fragrance, but they aren't for me," said the golden-haired girl smiling her fangs peeking out of her mouth before she waved a hand to Amber, "but Amber found some stuff she likes."

The man's eyebrow raised for several reasons as he heard that. One was the fact they never smelled them, so hearing they have a wonderful fragrance was odd for him to hear, but he ignored it as he waved it off. The second reason was she called Lucy Amber which confused him as he thought she was the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Amber? I thought her name was Lucy Heartfilia?" questioned the man looking from the golden-red hair girl to the blonde haired busty girl.

"My name is Amber Eloise Heartfilia," said Amber.

"Oh, so you're not the Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail," said the man. "So you must be related right?"

"Lucy is a nickname," said Amber.

"Oh I see," said the man nodding his head before turning to the golden-red haired girl. "Just a minute let me get something to make it easier for you."

Rose nodded her head smiling as the man walked away going into a different room. He came back with a stool before he came around the counter and put it down in front of the counter.

"There you go," said the man turning to Rose.

"Thank you that's very kind of you," said Rose.

"Your very much welcome," said the man as he went around the counter while Rose walked forward and jumped up on the stool. The man turned to look at her before speaking up. "So is there anything specific you like?"

"I like Roses," said Rose.

"Roses huh," said the man. "I might have something that you might like. Just give me a little bit to find it."

"Of course," said Rose nodding her head.

The man walked away going into a different room again and was in there for a little while before he came back with two black boxes, some light red bottles of Shampoo, some light red bottles of Body Wash, and some dark red bath salt. He walked over to the counter and sat them down.

"Maybe perhaps you would like these," said the man looking at Rose.

"That's Rosas de Primavera, Letniye Rozy, Rosas Selvatiche, and Brisa de Primavera Rosas Silvestres," said Rose smiling. "I'm surprised you have these. There extremely rare."

"Oh you know of these brands?" asked the man surprised.

"Yeah," said Rose nodding her head.

Amber put down the stuff she got on the counter and the man looked at it before smiling.

"Oh Strawberry and Vanilla," said the man. "A good choice if I do say so."

"Thank you," said Amber smiling.

"You're very much welcome," said the man.

"Mom used to get that for you," said Rose.

"Yeah and that's the same stuff mom used to get for you," said Amber pointing to the rose products.

"Yup sure is, but I never stopped using it unlike you," said Rose.

"I would have been able to get some if I had the money," said Amber pouting.

The man sweatdropped as he heard that but then waved it off as he looked at Rose.

"So I take it you want this?" asked the man.

"Yes please," said Rose smiling excitedly.

"So is this all together or separate?" asked the man curiously.

"Together," said Rose and the man nodded his head as he started ringing everything up.

"That'll be 63,500,000 jewels," said the man.

"Huh?" questioned Rose confused as she looked at him. "That can't be right. The two bottles of Brisa de Primavera Rosas Silvestres are 100,000,000 themselves."

"I gave you half off discount," said the man.

"You didn't need to do that," said Rose.

"These rose products take forever to sell due to how rare and expensive they are even if they have a..." said the man before being cut off.

"Heavenly smell," said Rose.

"Yeah," said the man. "They will only sit in the back until someone takes them off my hands."

"It's most appreciated of you to do that," said Rose as she put a hand inside of her wolf fur coat pocket and pulled out a small sack. 

The man looked at it and blinked wondering what she was doing. He watched her curiously as she sat the sack on the counter and opened it before sticking her hand in it. She then pulled out a few clear greenish-blue colored gems that the man has never seen before. She continued to do this until she had sixty-three of them on the counter and then proceeded to pull out five clear green colored gems that the man has never seen before.

"What's this?" questioned the man confused.

Amber giggled at the man's confusion seeming amused with it. Rose looked up at the man before noticing his amusement and Luna sighed knowing this will take a little while to explain.

"I take it you're not very familiar with this?" asked Rose.

"No, never saw these before," said the man.

Rose nodded her head and the man watched as she went through the sack again pulling out a clear red, clear yellow, clear orange, and clear gem and laying one of each color down on the counter. She then moved them in order so it went red, yellow, orange, green, greenish-blue, and clear.

"You're most likely used to the jewels in bills, right?" asked Rose.

"Yes, that is what everyone uses," said the man.

"For the most part you'll be correct," said Rose. "The majority of the world does use jewel bills. Long before the jewel bills came into this world this is what everyone used to pay for everything. They are the basic form of the jewel bills that everyone uses nowadays, but not everyone knows about them anymore."

"So these are jewels?" asked the man curiously.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head before pointing to the clear red jewel and moving her finger to each of the jewels as she explained. "This is a Red jewel and is the least most expensive jewel only being 1 jewel in worth. This one is a Yellow jewel and is the second most expensive jewel being 1,000 jewels in worth. This one is an Orange jewel and is the third most expensive jewel being 10,000 jewels in worth. This one is a Green jewel and is the fourth most expensive jewel being 100,000 jewels in worth. This one is a Cyan jewel and is the fifth most expensive jewel being 1,000,000 jewels in worth."

"I see," said the man nodding his head as she explained it before pointing at the clear one. "What about this one? How much is it?"

"That one is a Clear Jewel and is worth 100,000,000 jewels in worth," said Rose.

The man's eyes widen as he heard that in surprise at how much the clear jewel was worth. Rose went about scooping up the ones that she didn't need and put them back in the sack.

"Is that the most expensive Jewel?" asked the man curiously.

"No there is one more, but it's extremely rare for anyone to have," said Rose.

"Which one is that?" asked the man curiously.

"Violet jewels," said Rose.

"How much is a Violet jewel worth?" asked the man curiously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked Rose looking at the man.

"Of course I do," said the man.

"1,000,000,000 jewels is how much a Violet Jewel is worth," said Rose.

The man's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged in shock as he heard how much a violet jewel is worth. Amber and Rose giggled at the man's expression and it took a little while for the man to recover.

"I see," said the man.

"Jewel bills are easier to carry, but it also makes it easier to be robbed," said Rose. "With jewels like this people do not know much about it and they will think you're messing with them, so it is safer than carrying bills around."

"I see your point," said the man nodding his head in agreement.

"If you're more curious about it you can just go to the bank as they are familiar with the jewels," said Rose.

"Well thank you for enlightening me about that," said the man as he scooped up the jewels on the counter before putting them away.

"You're most welcome," said Rose.

The man put the stuff in bags except for the perfume as it was fragile. Rose and Amber took the bags after he bagged them up before grabbing the perfume bottles and went over to Luna. Rose took the backpack off her before she opened it up and went about putting the perfume she and Amber got inside of it. Then she closed it and put the backpack back on Luna. With that done they took the other bags that they left nearby Luna before looking around and walked towards the door.

"Thank you for doing business here," said the man. "Come again."

"You're welcome, and thank you as well," said Rose. "We'll stop by again as needed."

The man smiled and nodded his head at them as they went towards the doors with Luna following them. They was his best customers that he ever had so he was very happy with them coming to his store. Rose and Amber waved him off before they went out of the shop in a great mood along with Luna. They walked down the street for a little bit before Luna spoke up.

 _"Don't you think we should be getting to the guild now?"_ asked Luna.

Rose and Amber stopped before they both looked up in the sky for a second. Then they both looked back down, but only Rose spoke up.

 _"Yeah it seems to be about that time,"_ said Rose.

 _"Agreed, besides I think we made them wait long enough,"_ said Amber.

 _"But there is still a couple of stops before we go,"_ said Rose.

With that, the three of them walked off again.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of God Wolf Slayers. I hope you like. It took me a little while to finish this as my mind was thinking of much so for that I'm sorry. I also can't quite remember how it originally was, but I did get it as close as I could. Most of it is at least similar to how it went, but there are most likely differences from the first time not that it matters as no one can read that one. This chapter didn't have much that it went over and was more about Fairy Tail waiting for Rose and Amber (Aka Lucy) to show up at the guild for the battle while they went shopping having a good time together. Originally I did add the battle into this chapter as well, but considering that it is already around 5k words I decided to save the battle between Rose and Laxus for the next chapter. Depending on how long the next chapter gets I may decide to add it to this chapter, but if I can manage to make it around 5k words then it will be a separate chapter in of its own. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of God Wolf Slayers.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any of the music, but I do own my own OC's that are in the story.

 

 


	3. Rose Vs Laxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Amber did some shopping while everyone else waited at the guild for them to arrive, but now it is time for Rose and Amber to get to the guild. Rose and Laxus battle is about to start, but who is going to win this showdown of power? The only way we are going to know that is by following as the story continues. Today!

"Where are they!" shouted Mavis pacing back and forth on the second-floor balcony.

Makarov was sitting on the balcony railing as he heard that, but he hasn't been sitting there the whole time. He stood up sometimes on the railing, but it wasn't so he could get the attention of the guild. At other times he got back down on the second-floor balcony and stood next to the balcony. He wondered if Laxus was going to come back with some smart ass remark, but that didn't seem to be the case. Makarov could see he was getting tired of waiting and personally he couldn't blame him, but Laxus wasn't the only one getting tired of waiting. The rest of the guild was getting tired of waiting too.

Mavis was reduced to pacing on the second-floor balcony, but that was mostly due to worry and interest. She wasn't the only one would as he was worried himself and he wondered what the two was up to. He could see that Wendy looked really worried as well, but unlike Mavis, she wasn't reduced to pacing. None the less she had trouble sitting still in her seat and kept shifting every now and then uncomfortable and with worry on her face. Carla comforted her with the best of her abilities, but that did little to help anything. Most of the others was worried as well, but they weren't nearly worried as much at Mavis, Wendy, and Makarov was. Laxus and the Thunder Legion wasn't worried at all and was only tired of waiting. They weren't the only one as Natsu wouldn't shut up and it took Erza to knock him out several times in the last two hours. It was now nearly eleven o'clock and both Rose and Amber haven't shown up at the guild as of yet.

"Alright that's it!" shouted Laxus standing up followed by the Thunder Legion.

Makarov braced himself for another smart ass remark, but instead, Laxus started towards the open doors with the Thunder Legion following him. Mavis even stopped pacing as she came over to the railing and looked down. 

"You go out that door Laxus and you will automatically lose," said Makarov.

Laxus froze nearby the bar counter before he turned around along with the Thunder Legion as they looked at him. The Thunder Legion was in front of him but stepped aside as he looked up at Makarov.

"I told you already Old Man! They are not coming! They are scared! Ran away with their tails between their legs like the little puppies they are! We have been sitting here since four in the morning!" shouted Laxus annoyed with the waiting. "You should just get over yourself Old Man and declare me the winner already, but you won't do that! You're scared and you don't want to give Guild Master to me! Just give it up already! They are not coming! The little puppies ran away scared with their tails between their legs because they know who is going to win!"

"Oh really?" came a recognizable voice near the doors.

Laxus spun around as he heard it looking at the doors with everyone else to see Rose, Lucy, and Luna standing in the doorways of the guild. Makarov wondered when they appeared as he didn't see them a second ago. Everyone except for Laxus and Natsu looked at them incredibly as they noticed the shopping bags and the milkshakes in the two sisters' hands. They were out shopping while everyone in the guild sat here and waited for them to get here?

"What? You two were out shopping this whole time!" shouted Mavis in shock.

"Yeah, why not? It's a beautiful day and I haven't seen my sister in years," said Rose.

Makarov blinked along with Mavis as they heard that. Did she just answer Mavis? No that can't be possible only those that have the Fairy Tail guild mark can see her and hear her. 

"And besides as I recall I said the battle will be in the morning. I never gave a time, so it's not my fault if you all got here at four in the morning," said Rose.

Makarov and Mavis nodded their heads as she said that. It was as they thought. She purposely never set a time frame on when the battle will start.

"You should have just stayed away Fang-Face!" shouted Laxus glaring at her.

"And why would I do that?" questioned Rose calmly. "Because I'm sure the hell not scared of you, Sparkles."

Makarov and Mavis eyes widen as they heard that. They was not expecting her to say the word hell at all.

"What you call me!" shouted Laxus sparking dangerously.

"You heard me little boy!" shouted Rose glaring back at him.

The two continued to glare at one another and everyone could feel the tension started to rise in the guild.

"Save it for the battle both of you," said Makarov.

Laxus stopped sparking and glaring at Rose and she stopped glaring at him as well.

"You just wait I'm going to beat the hell out of you little girl!" shouted Laxus.

"Of course," said Rose as she moved away from the doors along with Amber and Luna. 

"Everyone head outside for the battle to take place," said Makarov.

The first one out the doors was Natsu who was too excited about the battle. He was followed out by Laxus, the Thunder Legion, and the others in the guild leaving only Mira, Mavis, Makarov, Amber, Rose, and Luna in the guild. Makarov and Mavis made their way down to the first-floor while Mira made her way over to Amber and Rose.

"Rose I can take those for you," said Mira smiling at them.

"No thanks I'll pass," said Rose before turning to Amber. "Sis hold on to this stuff would you."

Mira frowned as she heard that disappointed. Amber was about to take the stuff, but Makarov walked over towards them as he noticed that.

"You can just leave that in the guild Rose," said Makarov.

"No thanks I prefer not to," said Rose as she looked at him.

"Well I can hold on to them for you then," said Makarov.

"Sure," said Rose as she handed Makarov her bags before she took the ones Amber had and gave them to Makarov too.

Mira sighed as she heard that before she went out the guild doors leaving only Makarov, Mavis, Rose, Lucy, and Luna in the guild. Rose then turned before she went out the doors with Amber, Luna, Mavis, and Makarov following behind them. Everyone else in the guild was crowded around in the streets waiting for the battle to take place. Makarov, Mavis, Amber, Rose, and Luna walked to a spot. Then Makarov stepped forwards as he spoke up with the bags in his hands.

"Don't quit your day job Old Man!" shouted Laxus amused that he was holding on to Rose and Amber's bags.

Makarov ignored it as he spoke up, "The participates for the battle between Rose and Laxus please make your way out on the field."

"Alright, it's almost time! Laxus is going to clean her clock!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

Laxus walked out on the field with the Thunder Legion following him out there. Makarov frowned as he saw that and was worried. Mavis also noticed it and frowned as she saw it in disappointment. They have realized this was going to happen as Rose was not clear during the battle at all. Wendy gasped as she saw that looking confused as she looked at Makarov and Mavis for an answer. They, unfortunately, couldn't give her one as they had no idea what rules Rose had as she was never clear about that.

"Here hold on to this," said Rose passing her milkshake that she had to Amber.

Amber took it holding it in her other hand while taking a drink out of her milkshake. Makarov and Mavis noticed she seemed to be relaxed with everything and was curious as to why. After she took it Rose turned around before she walked into the field where the battle will take place not fazed and then turned facing Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"You ready to get a beating little Fang-Freak?" questioned Laxus.

"Ah hahaha!" shouted Natsu laughing as he heard it along with Gray snickering at the name calling.

"Of course," said Rose smiling not a fazed by it at all.

Makarov and Mavis noticed that and they looked at each other before Makarov nodded his head.

"Freed put up Rune Barriers," said Makarov.

"Alright," said Freed as he was about to go about doing that, but before he could even do it at all a transparent golden barrier went up over the field locking Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus, and Rose inside while the rest of the guild was locked outside of it. 

"Good work Freed," said Makarov.

"What? This isn't Rune Magic?" questioned Mavis noticing the difference in Magic.

"What?" questioned Makarov as he looked at her startled.

"This isn't Rune Magic," said Mavis. "It's something else. I never saw it before."

Makarov hearing that started thinking before he turned to Amber.

"Oh Amber good work," said Makarov smiling.

"Ehhh?" questioned the others in the guild questionably.

"Wasn't me Master," said Amber.

"Huh?" questioned Makarov confused as he heard that.

 _"It was me,"_ said a recognizable voice and everyone turned to look at Luna in shock except for Rose and Amber.

"Oh great now we are relying on a puppy dog for barriers," said Laxus not happy with it before turning to Freed. "Freed take that Barrier down."

Freed nodded his head before walking to the barrier and started to try, but the second he started he stopped and looked at Laxus.

"Laxus I can't this isn't a Rune Barrier," said Freed.

"Didn't I just say that?" questioned Mavis sighing.

"Fine I'll do it," said Laxus.

He turned and ran at the barrier before throwing a fist imbued with lightning magic. It crashed into the barrier, but the barrier held steady against it then all of a sudden Laxus was thrown into the ground painfully knocking the wind out of him.

"Laxus!" shouted the Thunder Legion in worried.

Rose started giggling as she saw that making the Thunder Legion look at her along with everyone else.

"You're a real genius," said Rose making the Thunder Legion glare at her. "To think you'll be a fool to try to attack something you have no information on! Pathetic! That is a Force Field Barrier moron! It's not going to come down so easily!"

Laxus got back up and glared at Rose who didn't care as she stood there.

"Fight!" shouted Makarov seeing they was ready to start fighting before he stepped back with the others.

Laxus smiled as he heard that while the Thunder Legion looked at him.

"Freed go get her," said Laxus pointing at him.

Freed nodded his head before walking forward. He then started using his magic while Rose stood there waiting not moving from her spot with her hands at her side.

"All done," said Freed looking back at Laxus.

"Haha good now you can't do anything little puppy!" shouted Laxus looking at Rose.

"That's nice maybe I should take a nap," said Rose not fazed.

"Haha you can take all the naps you want," said Laxus. "Not going to change anything."

Rose smiled before she walked forward as they looked at her. She stopped just in front of the rune barrier than before anyone else except Luna and Amber saw the barrier came crashing down.

"What the?" questioned Freed.

Everyone else in the guild gasped and they jaws dropped in surprise as they saw Rose destroy Freed's barriers without breaking a sweat. Before anyone knew what happened Rose was in Freed's face and he went flying before crashing into the Force Field barrier hard then was painfully thrown into the ground where he passed out with blood rushing down the side of his head.

"Awe what a pity you're little party is getting smaller," said Rose pouting.

Laxus looked at Freed as he saw him already passed out. Was his Thunder Legion that weak?

"Bickslow go get her," said Laxus.

"Alright my turn," said Bickslow stepping up. "Go get her my dolls!"

Bickslow's dolls, however, back up going the opposite direction than where Rose was at.

"Hey where you going get back here and fight!" shouted Bickslow turning to them at seeing that.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" cried the puppets.

"There is no danger go fight!" shouted Laxus annoyed.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" cried the puppets.

"Shut up and fight already!" shouted Laxus glaring at the puppets.

"Those puppets have more brains then all three of you," said Rose.

"What you say!" shouted all three of them as they turned to glare at Rose, but she was gone.

This made them all look around for the girl trying to spot her, but soon she reappeared standing in front of Bickslow.

"Bickslow get her!" shouted Laxus.

Rose turned around before walking back to her spot. Laxus was unable to see it, but Bickslow was in no condition to fight and the others in the guild knew that as they looked at him. There was a thud as Bickslow fell onto the ground face forward completely knocked out. Laxus clenched his teeth annoyed as that was the second one this girl knocked unconscious. When Rose got back in her spot she turned back around facing Laxus and Evergreen. Through all of this everyone else in the guild seemed to be in shock except for Amber and Luna. Even Natsu was silent for once which was nice for a change.

"Evergreen go get her," said Laxus turning to Evergreen.

Evergreen nodded her head and walked forward as she got close to Rose. Rose made no attempt to move away as she stood there waiting. When she got in front of her she pulled her glasses down before speaking up.

"Look me in the eyes," said Evergreen since Rose was so short she wasn't looking up at her.

"Why would I do that?" questioned Rose before gasping as she pointed a finger at her. "Don't tell me that you're infatuated with me!"

"I'm not infatuated with you at all! I don't swing that way!" shouted Evergreen annoyed.

"Then why do I need to look you in the eyes?" asked Rose curiously tilting her head sideways cutely.

Mavis squealed as she saw that and Amber smiled as she did.

Evergreen started sweating as she heard that knowing that she couldn't tell her what her powers was or that would ruin everything.

"What afraid to look her in the eyes?" asked Laxus.

"Not at all," said Rose as she looked up into Evergreen's eyes, but as she did she was turned to stone.

"Stupid girl," said Laxus.

"Yeah I can't believe how stupid she was," said Evergreen in agreement smiling.

Laxus and Evergreen walked over to Makarov but stayed on the other side not touching the force field barrier.

"I won Old Man!" shouted Laxus. "Now hand over the guild and let me out of her."

 _"Not going to happen,"_ said Luna.

"Are you disobeying the new master!" shouted Evergreen.

 _"I don't belong to the guild for your information Greeny and secondly I don't take orders from you or anyone else! So go fuck off bitch!"_ shouted Luna.

Evergreen fist clenched tightly in anger. How dare this puppy tell her to fuck off and call her a bitch. Makarov and everyone else was surprised and in shock, with the language, the wolf used with the exception of Amber who continued to smile.

"You're a dead puppy!" shouted Laxus glaring at Luna who wasn't fazed. "Now let me out of here!"

 _"Go fuck yourself!"_ shouted Luna.

Laxus started sparking dangerously as he glared at Luna, but Luna was not fazed by it one bit. Makarov looked nervous at Laxus before sighing.

"Laxus is..." said Makarov putting his head down.

"Don't you dare finish that!" shouted Amber giving of a dark aura that had most people shivering and cowering in fear.

Makarov turned to look at her along with Laxus and Evergreen who was not fazed by the dark aura.

"Lucy this fight is over! Your sister is stone! She can't do anything! She lost this fight! Now give it up!" shouted Laxus.

"Really? Maybe you should turn back around then," said Amber.

Laxus sighed before complying as he turned around with Evergreen looking back at the statue.

"See Lucy your sister is nothing but stone! She can't..." Laxus eyes bulged along with Evergreen as he cut himself off.

The reason for him cutting himself off is Rose reappeared standing outside of the statue as nothing happened to her. Evergreen took off towards Rose as she saw that, but Rose disappeared and the next thing anyone saw happen is Evergreen flying through the air before crashing through the statue. Then she crashed into the barrier with force before she was thrown into the ground with force making her cough out a bit of blood from her mouth from the impact before fainting on the spot. Blood ran down the corners of her mouth and down her head as she laid there out of commission. Rose was facing the direction Evergreen went before she turned around looking at Laxus.

"Now that your cronies are out of the way are you going to grow some balls and fight me or are you going to give up spark breath?" questioned Rose. "Perhaps you prefer someone else to do your job for you?"

"Are you calling me a coward!" shouted Laxus glaring at Rose.

"Well you sure are acting like one considering you have to have someone else do the work for you," said Rose. "Can't do it yourself can you?"

"Oh you're going to regret it!" shouted Laxus. "I'm going to make you wish you was dead little horn freak!"

"Of course," said Rose not fazed one bit.

Laxus disappeared in lightning as he traveled the distance while Makarov sighed in relief that Rose was fine. He wasn't the only one that sighed in relief as Mavis, Wendy both did as well. Everyone else was trying to comprehend what just happened as they never saw it happen before. Gildarts just continued to watch with interest and Amber smiled as she saw it.

Laxus reappeared behind Rose and throw a fist imbued with lightning before he hit Rose in the head, but Rose did not move from her spot as she stood there. Laxus then continued to deliver one punch after another in different directions while everyone else looked worried as they saw that except for Amber and Luna or Natsu who was excited with the fight.

"Yeah show her Laxus!" shouted Natsu.

Everyone frowned as they heard that, but ignored it as they continued to watch as Laxus continued his assault throwing punched, elbows, kicks, knees at Rose that was imbued with lightning magic while Rose stood there not moving.

"I think she is paralyzed," said Erza.

Makarov, Mavis, Wendy, and Carla frowned as they heard that while Amber and Luna just continued to watch. Soon Laxus reappeared farther away before hitting her with a lot of electricity blinding some of those in the guild from seeing. Then he sat there and waited as he looked forward with a smirk on his face while most of everyone else looked worried.

"You like that!" shouted Laxus.

Once the light died down and they was able to see again they noticed Rose was standing there unharmed from the attack.

"What?" questioned Natsu in shock and confusion.

Laxus glared at Rose as she smiled her fangs peeking out of her mouth as she looked at him. Laxus got annoyed before he got bigger having activated his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic and shredded his shirt in the process as he did. 

Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and started to chant, "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!."

Natsu and Gajeel recalled the same thing when they fought him and Natsu was excited as he saw it. A large bolt of lightning descend upon Rose and hit her as she didn't move out of the way at all. Most of the others looked worried as they saw that with the exception of Amber, Luna, Makarov, and Mavis. The last two didn't hear any scream of pain from the attack even though they was blinded by the impact. 

"Oh yeah she's done for!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

Makarov and Mavis was not going to correct him on that as they waited for the light to leave. Everyone else frowned as they heard that except for Amber and Luna. When the light died down Rose was still standing there unharmed in her place haven't moved at all, but the ground around her was shattered to pieces and there was a crater in the ground all around the area except for where Rose was standing.

"What?" questioned Natsu confused at seeing that.

Laxus saw that grunted in annoyance at the fact she was able to take that hit before calling out his next attack as he took a breath in.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" shouted Laxus as he released the Lightning Dragon's Roar at Rose.

Rose made no attempt to move as she stood there while the Lightning Dragon's Roar came at her. Then the lightning Dragon Roar crashed into her swallowing her up and keeping anyone from seeing anything. Again Makarov and Mavis heard no scream of pain at all while most of everyone else was worried.

"Oh yeah! Now you're talking!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

When the light died down Rose was still standing there and Natsu's eye's bulged as he saw that and his mouth fell open in shock. It looked as though Rose has taken no damage from that attack at all. She was completely unharmed from the attack without suffering any injuries except for possible paralyzation. Laxus seeing that released his next attack which was Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd, but that had no effect on Rose either as she emerged unharmed from the attack. Laxus then used Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist, but again that had no effect on Rose either as she emerged unharmed from the attack. By now Natsu had finally shut up unable to comprehend what is going on as most people would have lost by now. Laxus seeing this then used Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist hitting Rose several times with it before giving Rose a point-blank Lightning Dragon's Roar in her face much to Makarov, Mavis, and everyone's horror and Natsu excitement. The only one that was not fazed by it was Amber and Luna, but that soon changed when Makarov and Mavis didn't hear any scream of pain. 

"Oh yeah there no way she will make it out of that!" shouted Natsu excitedly.

The others was about to yell at him, but they was stopped when the light show ended and Rose emerged unharmed from the attack effectively shutting Natsu up after he spoke a few words.

"What? That can't be," said Natsu confused. "Laxus was right in her face."

Wendy released a breath that she was holding in worry even though she didn't know it until now.

"Errr. That is it little horn freak!" shouted Laxus as he released a familiar magic to those in Fairy Tail.

Makarov went alarmed along with Mavis and the rest except for Natsu who remained quiet for once as he watched unable to comprehend what is going on in the fight so far.

"T-T-That's..." said Mavis.

"I know," said Makarov before shouting. "Laxus stop that right now!"

Laxus, however, ignored him as he continued to draw the power necessary moving his hands around as he did. Rose continued to look at him smiling as he did standing there not fazed by the magical power he was giving off or what he was doing. Most just thought it was due to the fact that Rose didn't know what he was about to do, but Amber and Luna knew better than that.

"Laxus I said stop..." shouted Makarov before he was cut off by Amber putting an arm out in front of him.

"Amber?" questioned Makarov.

"Don't interfere," said Amber.

"But Amber that..." said Makarov.

Amber shook her head as Makarov looked at her and cut himself off. Mavis also looked at her along with most of the others confused. Makarov sighed before he went back to watching along with everyone else.

"Fairy Law, activate!" shouted Laxus as he finished performing the attack.

A seal appeared at the top of the dome instead of the sky unable to pass the force field barrier then the whole dome light up with intense light blinding everyone as Fairy Law activated, but the attack was contained inside the force field barrier surprising Makarov and everyone else as they noticed that. They could not see inside the dome at all and could only wait for the after effects of Fairy Law to finish. When the light died down Rose still stood there unharmed while Laxus was bent over breathing and panting heavily having drained himself of magical power. 

"Looks like Laxus doesn't consider her an enemy," said Levy.

"No it's much more than just that," said Mavis as she looked at Rose.

"What?" questioned everyone looking at her in shock.

"Laxus was angered and he looked at Rose as an enemy alright," said Mavis.

"But then..." said Levy as she looked at Rose. "How is she standing unharmed?"

"Even if Fairy Law didn't work properly Rose is a Vampire and the light itself should have had some effect on her if the information I know about Vampires is correct," said Mavis. "They are beings from Folklore so I'm not sure how accurate the information is, but from what I read Vampires are supposed to be weak to light. Rose, however, has shown no signs of being weak to light at all as she is able to walk in the sunlight without any problems. Most Vampires don't even come out in the daylight and usually come out at night, but Rose is an exception to that rule as she is only half Vampire."

"Good job First Master," said Amber smiling as she looked at her.

Mavis and everyone looked at her in shock as she spoke up.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually," said Amber. "Your absolute right. While most of the information isn't completely accurate most Vampires don't have a soul and do come out at night, but Rose being a half Vampire is an exception to that rule. She has a soul as much as any human does and the light has no effect on her at all."

"So that must be why Laxus Lightning has no effect on her," said Makarov.

"Vampires are immune to lightning," said Amber. "To them, they can barely feel it at all. It would be nothing more than a small shock to them and that is all."

"Well I guess this fight is over now," said Makarov.

"No," said Amber. "It's not over at all."

"What?" questioned Makarov looking at her, "but Amber Laxus has no magical power left."

"I know that, but it's not over," said Amber as she looked back at both Rose and Laxus.

Makarov looked at her nervously as well as everyone else before looking back at the fight. The warning Luna gave them the day before ringing in their minds as they remembered it.

Rose continued to look at Laxus who was breathing heavily kneeled over with his hands on his knees. She gave a smile as her fangs peeked out of her mouth before she disappeared from sight. Laxus gasped as he noticed her disappear before looking around. He knew he was drained of magical power and he heard what Lucy said.

 _"Damn Vampire! If you weren't a Vampire I'd flatten you!"_ shouted Laxus mentally.

He continued to look around trying to find Rose, but could not see her. Next thing he knew he was slammed face first into the ground painfully by the head by Rose with force enough to make the ground give way before he was dragged across the ground by the head. Next, he went flying through the air, but soon was grabbed by the foot and Laxus tried to kick Rose only to miss her before she slammed Laxus into the pavement with force to make the ground give away. This repeated several times and as Laxus was brought up in the air he coughed out blood before he was slammed back into the ground repeatedly. His face was bleeding having no magical energy to defend himself from Rose's assault.

Then Rose threw him through the air and Laxus slammed into the Force Field Barrier with force and everyone could feel the powerful force behind it, but before Laxus was thrown back into the ground Rose reappeared and grabbed his head pushing it against the barrier with force making Laxus clench his teeth tight from the pressure and pain. Rose then disappeared before reappearing farther away some and Laxus was thrown back with powerful force as he slammed into the ground making the ground give away from the force and him to cough out blood. The blood made everyone extremely worried and uneasy as they noticed it. 

Laxus didn't get any time to recover as he was sent through the air again then Rose disappeared. Laxus was sent flying several different directions after that before he was slammed into the ground again with force to make the ground give away and Laxus to cough out blood. Rose walked back over to him before picking him back up and Laxus swung at her trying to hit her but missed as she dodged it. He was then sit flying through the air again as blood flew into the air from his head then Rose disappeared before Laxus was sent in a different direction again.

This continued for a little while before he was slammed into the ground then Rose proceeded to drag him across the ground head first. He was then sent flying through the air and crashed into the force field with powerful force only to be slammed into the ground painfully making him cough out blood. Rose walked over to him and picked him back up. Laxus swung at her trying to hit her again and get away from her, but Rose dodged it and then there was a snap of a bone breaking that everyone in Fairy Tail heard. Laxus right arm now dangled uselessly in the air towards the ground. He then flew through the air before he crashed into the force field barrier on the other side sideways with powerful force then he was thrown into the ground so hard you could hear the crunching of bone as he landed on his arm. Rose stood there not moving as she looked at Laxus and soon Laxus started screaming out in agony as he thrashed around on the ground.

Everyone was more than in shock as they saw the pure violence that Rose was doing to Laxus. The blood made them all worried as they saw it, but seeing Laxus screaming out in agony trashing around on the ground was not something they was used to. Most of them thought it was due to his arm, but Amber and Luna was the only ones that knew the truth. To make Laxus scream in agony was something as the man didn't show pain easily.

"Rosie stop this right now!" shouted Natsu having seen enough, but Rose didn't listen as she stood there smiling which made the majority of everyone nervous.

"Rose please stop this!" shouted Wendy unable to handle seeing any more of this.

Rose ignored her as she continued to look at Laxus before she walked over to him. She then put her foot on his head before pushing down on it putting pressure on this making everyone scared as they saw that.

"I-I-Is she trying to kill him?" questioned Mavis worried.

Wendy turned to Amber who just continued to watch along with Luna.

"Amber please you got to stop her," said Wendy.

"Wendy relax, my sister knows what she is doing," said Amber.

"Does she now?" questioned Makarov. "Because to me, it looks like she's going to kill him."

"Laxus crossed a line that he should have never crossed," said Amber as everyone looked at her curiously. "My sister isn't just fighting for herself. Laxus insulted every girl and woman out there claiming men to be superior, but it does not work that way in my sister's eyes. Women and men can both be strong if they want to. They are equals and no one is better than the other, so hearing someone insult the female gender did not sit well with her. Then he had the guts to insult Luna. Rose and Luna have been together for a long time and they are close so to hear someone insult her is a no go. Then he insulted the Guild Master something that does not sit well with Rose, but the place where he crossed the line is when he insulted our magic and in doing so he also insulted our mother and our family. That was something he should have never done from the start, but to add more fuel to the fire Natsu and Gajeel had to sit there and agree with him, so they are partially to blame for this. The majority of it is on Laxus' shoulders though."

Everyone turned and glared at Natsu and Gajeel who both stepped back nervously as they saw that. Then they sighed before turning back to the battle field, but none of them was happy with Natsu and Gajeel adding more fuel to the fire. Now though they at least understood Luna's warning as they watched the battle with worry.

Rose stopped as she looked down at Laxus and not long after he stopped screaming in agony then she reached down and picked up the helpless fool who was in no condition to fight at all. His face was bleeding heavily. There was blood that ran down the side of his head. He had a black eye which no one knew how he got at all except for Amber and Luna. He had a broken arm that was broken in several places. His eyes looked almost dead and dull as he stood there like a man that has been broken. The next thing anyone saw was Rose's fist in Laxus' stomach and they all heard the sound of bones breaking, but Laxus didn't say or do anything like a broken human that looks like nothing more than a doll. Laxus then went flying before crashing into the force field barrier with a powerful force, but before he was launched into the ground Rose appeared pressing his face against the barrier. Then after a little while, she disappeared and Laxus was launched into the ground with force making him cough up blood before his dead and dull eyes closed as he passed out. Rose continued to stand there not moving as she looked at Laxus and everyone wondered if she was going to start beating on the passed out guy.

"Master are you going to call the winner or not?" asked Amber looking at Makarov.

Makarov and everyone turned to her as she said that.

"Oh, right," said Makarov and the man would have rubbed his head if it wasn't for the bags he was carrying. Makarov then stepped forwards before speaking up. "The winner of the fight between Rose and Laxus is Rose."

Rose spun around after hearing that her wolf fur coat swaying in the air as she did. She started walking away towards everyone else leaving a passed out Laxus behind on the others side of the force field barrier. Luna seeing that the battle was over and hearing the winner let the force field barrier down. Rose stopped just shy of Makarov as she looked at him.

"I know he's your grandson, so I apologize for everything," said Rose as she bowed.

"It's alright besides he asked for it," said Makarov smiling at Rose.

"Yes and I hope he learns his lesson," said Rose as she stood back up and smiled at Makarov.

"As do I Rose, as do I," said Makarov nodding his head in agreement. "Now are you satisfied and ready to join the guild?"

"Yes Sir," said Rose. "That was part of the agreement. but..." Rose turned to look at the Thunder Legion as well as Laxus. "I think someone needs to tend to them. I'd start with the followers or whatever they are supposed to be to him. They shouldn't take very long to recover as I only knocked them out. Your grandson on the other hand..."

"That's alright I know," said Makarov as Rose turned to look at him. "Blood, a few broken bones, and whatever else. I'm sure Wendy can handle that. Right, Wendy?"

"Yes, Master I'll do my best," said Wendy before she took off towards where the Thunder Legion is at.

Amber walked over to where Rose was at before speaking up.

"So feel better?" asked Amber.

"Yes," said Rose nodding her head.

"Here have a drink," said Amber passing her the milkshake she gave to her.

Rose smiled before she took it and took a drink out of it. Mira walked over to her before speaking up curiously.

"So what kind of milkshake you get?" asked Mira.

"Blueberry and pineapple," said Rose.

Wendy's head spun around to look at her and Mavis also looked at her as they heard that. Amber smiled as she saw it then Wendy went back to healing the Thunder Legion. Mira smiled as she heard that glade to know what kind of milkshake she likes. Wendy finished with Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow who after getting some information from Wendy on what went on and seeing the state Laxus was in went completely silent. They did join the others, but for the most part, they stayed quiet not saying anything and a bit worried about Laxus. Wendy went to Laxus to start working on her while Gildarts walked over towards Rose. Amber noticed it and smiled as she saw it. Gildarts stopped just in front of Rose.

"Hey there Rose," said Gildarts.

Rose looked up at him smiling her fangs peeking out.

"Hello," said Rose.

"My name is Gildarts," said Gildarts introducing himself. "Would you care to battle me?"

"EHHHH!" shouted Makarov and the rest of the guild in shock and surprise.

"Of course," said Rose.

Gildarts smiled as he heard that glad that she was willing to fight him.

"Ummm... hope I'm not interrupting, but this isn't going to have high stakes right?" asked Makarov nervously.

"Oh no, not at all," said Rose shaking her head. "It'll be just a one on one friendly match."

Makarov and everyone else sighed in relief as they heard that glad that there wasn't going to be any high stakes.

"Well then we'll have our match tomorrow," said Gildarts before he turned.

"No now," said Rose.

Gildarts' eyes widen along with everyone else as they turned to look at her surprised except for Amber and Luna.

"No offense, but you should rest after your fight," said Gildarts.

"Not need," said Rose.

Gildarts sweatdropped as he heard that and wondered just how strong this girl was. Could she have been that power that he sensed? No, she couldn't be, right?

"Very well if you are sure," said Gildarts.

"First though do you mind waiting until after I get my Fairy Tail guild mark?" asked Rose.

"Not at all," said Gildarts smiling as he saw Rose's eyes lit up in excitement before she turned and took off into the guild.

Makarov went after her along with Amber, Luna, and Mavis who were the first ones in the guild followed by everyone else in the guild with the exception of Wendy who was regulated to helping Laxus and Carla who stayed out there to keep her company. Mira went to the counter and got the guild stamp before she walked over to Rose and Rose looked at her as she did.

"What color and where do you want it?" asked Mira.

"I'll rather have Sir do it," said Rose.

"I'm more than capable of giving guild stamps," said Mira.

"No thanks I'll pass," said Rose.

Makarov made his way over as he heard her the first time.

"Here I'll do it," said Makarov.

"Just a minute Master," said Amber before she put the two milkshakes down on a table before taking the shopping bags.

Mira sighed before she gave Makarov the Fairy Tail guild stamp then she went to the counter, but continued to watch from there disappointed.

"What color and where do you want it, Rose?" asked Makarov.

"First I want to know if I can get it done tribal with three colors," said Rose.

"Well that's never been asked before, but we can give it a try," said Makarov.

Mavis was surprised to as she never heard someone ask for a Guild Mark in three colors either. Rose smiled as she heard that.

"So where do you want it?" asked Makarov.

Rose put her hands on her pants before unbuttoning them then pulled her pants down to reveal she had no panties on. Mira's eyes widen in shock as she saw that while Mavis blushed as she saw it. Everyone else was unable to see due to Rose facing the bar counter and her wolf fur coat hide anyone from seeing it other than those in front of her. Amber and Luna looked the opposite direction making sure no one would get close to Rose.

"Right here," said Rose patting her pelvis just above her pussy.

"Of course," said Makarov not surprised at all having seen people getting guild marks in a lot of different places.

Mavis noticed it was the same place that she got her guild mark.

"How about we go over there," said Rose pointing to a table.

Makarov nodded his head at her as she said that. Rose pulled her pants up but didn't button them as she made her way over to a table in the corner of the guild. When she got there she turned around facing the wall that the bar counter was on before jumping back onto the table. When she got onto the table she let her pants fall back down then sat down as she spread her legs open so Makarov could give her the guild mark. Makarov went with her as she made her way over staying in front of her and Amber and Luna moved in that direction standing guard so some of them couldn't see. The only ones that was able to see at all was Makarov, Mavis, and Mira currently. Makarov moved the guild mark to where Rose patted.

"Right here?" asked Makarov.

"Lower," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head and started slowly moving the guild mark farther down until it was right on top of Rose's pussy.

"Right there," said Rose.

"Okay," said Makarov.

Mira's eyes bulged outwards as she saw where Rose wanted her guild mark while Mavis blushed noticing that it was lower than where she got her guild mark. Her guild mark was located directly above her pussy, but it didn't touch it, unlike Rose who got her guild mark directly on her pussy.

"So what colors you want?" asked Makarov before giving it to her.

"Blackish-red and Amythest with Gold outlines," said Rose.

Makarov nodded his head before he pushed the guild stamp down on Rose's pussy as it glowed and Makarov left it there for a little while before he removed it looking at it. He then smiled as he saw it.

"It worked," said Makarov.

Rose looked down at it as best as she could and since it was done in tribal it started a little above her pussy on her pelvis and went across her pussy. From what Rose could see of it the guild mark was in the proper colors.

"Luna come tell me how it looks," said Rose. "I can't see it all."

Luna turned before she walked over and looked at it before speaking to Rose only.

 _"It looks like the right colors and is in the correct place,"_ said Luna.  _"The colors match the color of your horns, the color of your eye, and gold."_

Rose smiled happily as she heard that and Makarov noticed it.

"So it's how you wanted it?" asked Makarov.

"Yes, thank you," said Rose as she stood up before pulling her pants up and buttoning them hiding her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"You're very welcome," said Makarov smiling.

Mavis made her way towards her and Rose looked at her.

"Hello, I'm..." said Mavis before she was cut off.

"Mavis Vermilion the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail," said Rose.

"What?" questioned Mavis surprised.

"My sister explained to me who you was, but I could see you from the start," said Rose.

Gasps could be heard from everyone in Fairy Tail while Makarov's mouth dropped in shock. Mavis' eyes bulged as she heard that in shock as well. Makarov and Mavis was the first ones to recover.

"So you did answer me after all," said Mavis.

"Yes," said Rose.

"How is it you can see First Master?" questioned Makarov confused.

"Probably because she's a Half-Vampire," said Mavis.

"Oh, you're a smart one. I like that," said Rose.

Mavis blushed at the compliment and Rose smiled as she saw it. Makarov nodded his head understand now how Rose could see Master Mavis from the start.

"Now then," said Rose turning around before giving off an ominous aura making the others in the guild flinch, shiver, and look at her including Amber, Luna, Makarov, and Mavis. "Head outside of the guild and wait for the next battle to start."

Rose then let her ominous aura down and everyone breathed out a sigh in relief before they started making their way out of the guild leaving only Makarov, Mavis, Rose, Amber, and Luna behind. Even Mira left out of the guild doors with everyone else.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of God Wolf Slayers. I hope you like it. This covered the battle with Rose and Laxus that took place. If you're confused on things then wait because some of the stuff will be explained after Rose and Gildarts battle. Some of it was mentioned in this chapter. Laxus got a royal beating that he deserved and Rose has now officially joined Fairy Tail. There was going to be more to this chapter, but it was already starting to get pretty long, so I cut some of it out which will appear in the next chapter of God Wolf Slayers. Depending on how the next chapter goes and how long it gets some of it might be cut off or broken into a separate chapter. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of God Wolf Slayers.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail Characters, or any of the music, but I do own my own OC's that are in the story.


End file.
